Season 1
Previous Season: None *Next Season: Season 2 It the 1st season of Jesgo I, The transformations in this season are X-sus and Sphere Power. There are 21 episodes, 2 one hour specials, 1 movie, and 3 volumes (7 episodes for each volume.). Jerrogge, Earthie, Sobien, Gela, Odye, and Stella first appeared in this season, but Stella only appeared twice, the fifth episode, Heal the People but she was only seen running into Earthie and just says "Sorry, I was hurrying." And at the 21st episode, The Battle for Magix II: Last Chance where she was seen helping other fairies to make the forcefield of Magix, that means she is already a student at Magix, but in the second season, she was saw by Jerrogge and Earthie in the cave to Lucarus. The name of this season is The Spiritual Xsus ''' '''Overview Jerrogge, Earthie, Sobien, Gela, and Sobien is sawn at the "The Perfect Beginning" as kids. *Jerrogge- as 8 *Earthie- as 8 *Sobien- as 7 *Gela- as 8, but looks like a 5- year old girl. *Odye- as 9 *Stella- (first appearance) 10 As they meet (except Stella) in Room 124, when they meet the Ninja Fairies, Jerrogge thought of making their own team name, named "Jesgo". Transformations X-sus Xsus is the power of friendship, it has the powers of the Major Spirits. The Xsus has the power of the elements, Sobien's grandmother, Shannoll Whale is the Water Spirit of the Sea of the Whale Family. The Spirit of Water also gave Jesgo the Spiritual Elements. *Jerrogge- 2nd Nature (Future Nature, in Chinese Version) *Earthie- Power Nature *Sobien- Iced Cold Water *Gela- Humble Air *Odye- Autumn Fire They get the secrets of Xsus was learned by Jesgo because of the "X-Book of Alusus" Sphere Power Sphere Power is the power of delight and anger, Jesgo learned this power from season to season. The only one who accomplishes this power in this season is Earthie. *Jerrogge- Season 2 *Earthie- Season 1 *Sobien- Season 2 *Gela- Season 3 *Odye- Season 2 *Stella- Season 3 Episodes (with names of other versions) #The Perfect Beginning (The Magic Starts in the Heart) #First Day at Magix (A Magix Day) #Jesgo (The Ninjas) #Power Perfect (Class Starts) #Heal the People (Stella Moves) #Eye of the Hound (Senkara's Book) #The Battle of the Brains (Brain Quiz Bee) #Pick my Monster (Monster Pick) #Rip me off (Leaf in Wind) #Time to Shake (Prom) #Hallowjesgo (Hallowjesgo) #Chocolate Rush (Choco Wave) #Sobien in the Curse (Jesgo is Cursed) #Hunting (Hunters) #Movie Time (Things to Learn) #Enter the Forcefield (Enter the Forcefield) #White Round (Dark Battle: Getting Ready) #White Round 2 (Dark Battle 2: Mission to Protect Our Magix) #Ships in Regret (Queen Beea's Attack) #The Battle for Magix: Queen Bea Lost (Battle for Magix: Beea Has been Killed) #The Battle for Magix 2: Last Chance (Battle for Magix 2: Last Saying) Specials One Hour 2d Specials #The Battle for Magix (Battle for Magix) #White Round (Dark Battle) Movies #First Movie: The Frozen Planet Trivia *This is the first season to be animated. *There are 22 episodes in this season but the 22nd episode was moved to Season 5, with different clothes, backround, and etc. *In episode 8, Pick my Monster was supposed to be called "Jerrogge's Pixie Monster". *In the series ''Monster Schowl, ''Jerrogge's name was Philip, and that series was based in Season 1 and Season 6. *The Frozen Planet was supposed to be a movie in Season 2. *Earthie's Alternate Civilian was supposed to be light green and the heart was supposed to be pink and red with black dots. *Aarone appeared in this season. Characters *Unnamed boy- he is in front of Jerrogge, then, he walked away with an unnamed girl, then, Jerrogge appeared riding an ultimate Serra Bike 2000. *Unnamed girl- she is with unnamed boy. *Jerrogge- he was riding on the ultimate Serra Bike 2000, in all episodes, he appeard, mostly because he is a major character, he made Jesgo and he is the leader of Jesgo too. *Aarone- he will be a part of Jesgo in Season 4. He is shown with his father *[